


The Ship War

by Moonstone215



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2018-09-08 06:42:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8834350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstone215/pseuds/Moonstone215
Summary: Lapis loves Peridot. She's funny, smart, and she's the 2nd person that ever cared about her and a great roommate. But maybe she loves peridot more than just a lovable roommate. But Amethyst also has Peridot in her sights. Watch as these two fight for her affection with alot of fans by their side. Including a pissed off Lapis, a jealous Amethyst, Garnet the shipper, an oblivious Peridot, a confused uncorrupted Jasper, Steven the voice of reason, and Pearl as Pearl.





	1. It Begins

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic is based off the Amedot vs Lapidot war. Its a little rusty but I think I'll get the hang of it. Sorry if I mispell something, especially the word Peridot. Auto correct. :P Disclaimer: I don't own Steven universe. It belongs to Rebecca Sugar and Cartoon Network.

Lapis was not happy. Specifically at herself. Why?someone may ask. Well its because of the crystal gems as usual. But more towards the Amethyst. Well, it was only THAT Amethyst. Lapis and Peridot were having a great time, watching Camp pining Hearts on TV. Peridot's laugh was adorable and it made Lapis feel a great burning sensation in her chest. She grew to like Peridot, with her funny jokes and great personality. Who wouldn't love her? Lapis soon grew to realize that she didn't liked Peridot. She loved her. Alot. She was thankful that Peridot is an oblivious dorito or else she would have been caught. Everything was great with Steven visiting her and spending every minute with Peridot was making her life worth living. That is until.... SHE showed up. She touched her, she made her laugh, she dragged her away from Lapis to spend some time together. Lapis felt bitter and pissed off by these actions. That Amethyst was taking her Peridot away from her. Lapis felt a feeling of ugly jealousy but it was then joined by anger. If that runt thinks she is going to take her Peridot away, she has another thing coming. But Lapis Lazuli knows one thing and that is that Peridot is hers.  
______________________________________________________  
Ughh that water witch is looking at me again.. thought Amethyst as she was waiting for Peridot to retrieve her tablet. Amethyst knew Lapis liked Peridot the way she did. But Amethyst hung out with her first. She brought happiness to her first. She makes her laugh and gives her a good time unlike Lapis. Peridot belongs with her. Opposites connect. And she wasn't going to back down that easily. Lapis can be emo for as long as she wants, Peridot is going to spend time with her and Lapis can't get in their way. Amethyst glares at her and Lapis who was already glaring, snorts and turns away. "ALRIGHT AMETHYST LETS GO!" "GAH" Amethyst jumps out of her thoughts and turns to Peridot who is grinning wildly, obviously thinking that a Peridot such as herself, scared a "mighty" quartz solider. "Oh, Peri you almost gave me a heart attack." Amethyst switched her gaze to see Lapis smirking, obviously finding it amusing that she made a fool of herself. "Gems don't have hearts." Peridot states. "Oh Peri, its just an expression!" Amethyst laughs it off and grabs her hand. She feels an enormous satisfaction when that smirk is wiped clean off Lapis's face replaced by an angered look. "Oh. Hahaha." Peridot laughed, thinking it was a joke. "We'll what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Amethyst said with a big grin when she tosses Peridot over her shoulder and goes running towards the warp pad. She throws Lapis a smirk which is returned with a look that can kill. She ain't scared of that blue witch and Amethyst knows one thing.   
Peridot is hers.


	2. Do I have a Chance?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lapis and Amethyst gets supported to make a move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter to those who are actually interested. :)

After breaking a chair and taking deep breaths, Lapis decided to to watch Camp Pining Hearts. She puts in Season 3 and presses the play button. "Percy loves me!" Yelled a familiar female voice as she tugged on a rope with a flag in the middle."No! He loves me!" Pierre gave a violent tug back and they start yelling at each other back and forth. Lapis was quickly reminded of two situations and shuts the TV off. 'Deep Breaths. Take deep breaths.' thought Lapis as she quickly turn off the TV and paces around the barn. Peridot was usually the one to calm her down. She was the one to comfort her, to try to make her laugh, and to reassure her that she is safe. "But Peridot is not here!" Lapis yelled balling her hair in fists and listening to her echo. Usually she was fine on her own but ever since she realized her feelings, she couldn't stand being apart from Peridot. She couldnt take it anymore. She called Steven using the phone he gave her (with no screen of course) and decided to hang out with him.  
_______________________________________________________  
She warps to the temple and is relieved to find no one there. She sits herself on his bed and waits. Its hard to stay calm if the purple gemstone on the temple door was ticking her off. Unbelievable. Peridot doesn't even belong with her. They are not even alike.How are you supposed to like someone who isn't just like you?"Hello Lapis." Lapis jumped up and went into defense mode. Well more like a awkward karate pose that she saw in a book somewhere. "Oh its just you." Lapis said similar to the way a certain ruby said it before Peridot's ship went down. "Steven is taking a shower so you will have to wait." Pearl said folding her hands together and staring right at Lapis. Lapis only nodded and looked away. She didn't like Pearl but she was better than that overcooked runt. "Oh great. Now I'm sounding like Jasper." Lapis mumbled to herself. "Excuse me?" Pearl said raising an eyebrow. "Its nothing" Lapis said still not looking at her. She felt Pearl slowly sit down next to her. There was an awkward silence before Pearl broke it with a question that made Lapis turned her head violently towards her. "You love Peridot. Don't you?" Lapis felt like kicking herself. Was she that obvious? She sighed before looking away again. "What gave me away?" "Amethyst told me." Lapis almost flipped the bed at the moment. When I find that stupid, no good runt, I'm going to grab her and- "I think you should tell her how you feel." Pearl said putting a hand on her shoulder and snapping her out of her thoughts. "Do you really think I have a shot?" Lapis mumbled forgetting who she was talking to."Of course you do. You two are more alike than you realized. Both of you were trapped on earth, both of you wanted to go home, and both of you don't know what to call home anymore. You two need each other. You two are the only ones that can understand each other. You complete each other." Pearl said giving a smile. Lapis gave a smile in return. Maybe Pearl ain't so bad after all. "Alright I'm back!" Steven yelled running towards them. "I thought you were taking a shower." Pearl asked looking at his dry hair and still dirty shirt. "I already did." Steven laughed nervously before grabbing Lapis by the hand and leading her towards the door. "I got to take you to the Big Donut! You will love Lars and Sadie! And especially Donuts!" Steven had stars in his eyes and was jumping up and down like a 6 year old. Lapis giggled at his summer beach fun buddy. "Anything for you Steven." Lapis said before turning to Pearl. "And thanks." Lapis said quickly before running out of the door."BYE PEARL! BE BACK SOON! LOVE YA!"  
_______________________________________________________  
"Amethyst. Can we talk for a sec?" Garnet said as she, Amethyst, and Peridot walked around Funland. "K, just let me pick out a game for P-dot over here. Hey how about this one P-dot?" Amethyst said pointing to a dart and balloon game. "Yeah! Just one question. How do you play?" Peridot said with a sheepish grin on her face.After explaining a million times and almost stabbing someone in the eye, Peridot fianlly managed to understand how the game works. "Great job! Now you keep on winning and me and Garnet will be right back." Amethyst said patting her on the back before grabbing a corn dog from the floor and joining Garnet on a bench. "What's up G?" Amethyst said taking a bite out of a corn dog. "When are you going to tell her?" Amethyst almost choked which was impossible for her to do. Ugh I told Pearl not to tell anyone! Amethyst thought as she forced the corn dog down painfully. "I don't know G. Do you think I have a chance with her?" Amethyst sighed and looked at Peridot who was busy arguing with the Funland person about the game being rigged. "Opposites attract." Garnet said lifting up her shades and giving a wink. "Yeah! You're right! She's the brain, I'm the muscle, she's the neat one, I'm the messy one, and she's from home world, and I'm from earth!" Amethyst said grinning. "Just like Ruby and Sapphire." Garnet smiled before ruffling her hair and getting up to leave. "Amethyst! Look what I won!" Peridot showed another green alien, a purple puma, and a blue dolphin plush proudly. "I won them all! Here have this one!" Peridot handed her the purple puma plush. "Aww thanks Peri!" Amethyst said blushing slightly. "And this one is for Lapis!" Peridot showed off the blue dolphin. Ugh she always have to mention Lapis. What's so great about her anyway? She even called her cute when that roommate ad popped up. Amethyst's mood is quickly replaced by jealousy. She narrowed her eyes before feeling a hand on her shoulder. "Let's go show Peridot the Big donut." Garnet said as Amethyst puts on a fake smile. "Oh man Peri! You are gonna love it!" Amethyst grabbed her hand and starts heading towards the Big Donut. "Oh and Garnet" Amethyst said turning her head towards her. "Yes Amethyst?" Garnet said smiling at her.  
"Thanks" Amethyst said with her jealousy forgotten. "No problem" Garnet said before all three of them sprinted towards the Big Donut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew this took all day with school and homework and all. See you in the next chapter!


	3. Bitter words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lapis and Amethyst have an argument.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I been busy with school and such. 8th grade. Am I right? Well here's the next chapter. Sorry they are always short.

"So Steven, what are these donuts you are talking about?" Lapis asked as they entered a building with a huge round thing on it. "Its like one of the best things in the world! You are gonna love them!" Steven said before walking to the front and started chatting with a short human. "Oh! I almost forgot! Lapis meet Sadie! Sadie meet Lapis!" Steven said as he brung lapis closer to her. "Hello Lapis its nice to meet you." Sadie said putting a hand out to shake. "Uhh hi?" Lapis said awkwardly as she just stared at the hand. Sadie fake coughed and turned her attention to Steven. "Wasn't she the one that stole the ocean?" she whispered as Steven quickly nodded and said some words Lapis didn't make out. She felt something in her gut that made her feel nervous and scanned Steven before seeing something shiny in his pocket. She was about to ask before the door chimed open and she diverted her attention towards it in which she regretted immediately. Her once nervous feeling was replaced by anger but she shoved it aside and turned towards Steven ignoring the three gems entering the door. "LAPIS!" a familiar high pitched voice yelled as she came running up towards her. "Hey Peridot." Lapis puts on a fake smile, feeling all eyes and attention towards them. "Look what I won you! I won it fair and square! Well, not really but that guy had it coming!" Peridot rambled before pushing a blue dolphin towards her. Lapis was touched. She did all of that just to make her happy? "Thank you Peridot." Lapis said before bending down and giving her a hug. "HEY PERIDOT! HOW ABOUT we try a donut?" Amethyst said tugging her away from Lapis and towards the other menu. Lapis growled. "You-" "Hey Lapis what flavor do you want?" Steven asked squeezing her hand and looking up at her with an innocent smile. As much as she loves Peridot, Steven was her favorite person ever and he will always cheer up Lapis. No matter how mad or sad she was. Lapis smiled. "I think the vanilla one sounds good." Lapis said, naming the first donut flavor on the menu. Steven ordered 3 donuts and placed 12 shiny pieces of metal on the counter. 'So that was the shiny thing in his pocket.' Lapis thought as she tried to make out how the money system worked. She went towards an empty table and sat down. Peridot suddenly joined her. "Hey Lapis?" "Yes Peridot?" "You forgot to take the dolphin." Peridot said as she handed it to her. "Oh thanks Peri." Lapis said giving a smile. Peridot looked surprised. Lapis realized that she had called her Peri. "Oh sorry! I meant Peridot!" Lapis said looking nervous. " No it's fine. Really. You can call me Peri. If you let me call you Lappy." Peridot said grinning. "Deal." Lapis said returning a grin. "Hey P dot! Garnet needs you for uhh some stuff." Amethyst said not even looking at Peridot but striaght at Lapis. "Oh okay! Be right back!.... Lappy." She giggled the last part before running off like a little kid who just did something that would make someone annoyed. Amethyst's grin was replaced with a blank look before sitting down where Peridot used to be and turning to Lapis. "I know what you are doing. And its not going to work." Amethyst said in a deep voice. Lapis narrowed her eyes. "Pearl told me how you felt. Peridot just doesn't belong with you." Amethyst let out a glare. "What makes you so sure that she belongs with you? You are just a emo freak who only thinks about herself." Lapis gritted her teeth. "And you're just a mistake. At least I didn't come out wrong." Amethyst banged the table cracking it a little. "Well this MISTAKE saved you from that stupid fusion Malachite! I feel bad for Jasper for being stuck with a monster like YOU!" Amethyst yelled as everyone turned their attention towards them. Steven looked more nervous than he should be, Peridot just stared, and Garnet stopped a donut midway from entering her mouth. Lapis got up immediately and threw the table through the window towards the ocean. "Wanna tell me that to my face again?" Lapis spat out. Amethyst opened her mouth before being cut off by Garnet. "I think that's enough for today. Let's take these to go and leave." Garnet said as she grabbed Amethyst and a bag of donuts and ran out. "I think that's enough for us as well. Here's money for the damage Saide! Nice seeing you bye!" Steven said quickly as he grabbed Lapis and Peridot and quickly walked towards the temple. Lapis took the dolphin Peridot gave her and gave it a hug.That runt just made a mistake of challenging her anger. She was going to win Peridot. Even if she has to get through that Amethyst first in order to do that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My hand hurts so much. Well anyway see you in the next chapter. Byye!


	4. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gems have dinner together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry. I have been very busy and I totally forgot about this. Here is the next chapter. 

"Lapis, What is this dinner?" Peridot questioned as she tied on her bow tie.   
"Err. Its some thing humans do when they sit together and put things in their mouths. I think." Lapis said as she stared at the alien plush that has now been in a tank for about three days.  
"Ew. Who came up with that idea?"   
"I'm not sure. Steven says it supposed to be-"  
"I mean, that idea is so disturbing! Why would humans even think of putting things in their mouths?! Earth is so complicated.. I must take notes." Peridot grabbed her notepad (voice recorder was broken) and headed towards the warp pad. "Well we don't got all year Lapis! Come on!"  
Lapis rolled her eyes and blushed a bit. How she fell in love with that dork, she will never know. She flew on the warp pad and felt the rays consume them.  
______________________________________________________  
"Steven! The forks aren't in the correct order!"  
"I thought we were using spoons.."  
"Why can't we just use our hands P?"  
"We have guests Amethysts."   
"Peridot won't mind."  
"And what about our other guest?"  
"She can suc-"  
"Hey everyone! Do you like my new look?" Peridot yelled as the warp pad activated and revealed two gems.  
"You look great Peridot!"  
"Yeah! You are really rocking that bow tie P-dot!"   
"Oh please. No more praising! Well maybe just a few more." "Alright Peridot, please take a seat. Lapis you can sit next to me." Pearl said as she set the table.  
Lapis could practically feel the stares burning on her. She knew that they still remember the donut shop incident. She scanned the table and realized what the Pearl was trying to do. She was trying to take Peridot away from her and the defective runt. She made sure that Peridot would not be next to either of them.  
She felt anger rising up but she pushed it back down. This is going to be a long night....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll update tomorrow. No more leaving for months. I promise you that. Until next time. Part 2 coming soon!


	5. Food Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner ain't dinner anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shoot. I forgot about this story. I'm so sorry.

A bright light emitted from Steven's pocket.  
"Steven, what's that?"  
"Its uhh my phone! I have to take this!" He said as he ran to the bathroom and slammed the door.  
"Well that was weird" said Pearl as she sat down.  
"Who cares if Steven is weird. Let's eat!"  
Amethyst reached for the bread but was met with a smack from a spoon.  
"Hey!"  
"We don't eat until Steven comes! You are just gonna eat all if it!" Pearl continued on about politeness and being respectful but Amethyst was just letting her eyes wander. Garnet was strangely quiet and didn't even move a muscle. It was like.. if she knew something was gonna happen.  
"AMEtHySt! ArE you evEn lisTeNing?!"  
"HUh?" She snapped out of it and heard snickering.  
No doubt it was Lapis.  
"Don't you have something other to do than giggle like a pig?!"  
Apparently Lapis didn't know what a "pig" was but she of coursed knew it was an insult. So she breathed in and did a very mature thing.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
She threw a bread stick.  
It impacted her target's face and everything grew surprisingly quiet. Even Peridot stopped making cheesy jokes to an unresponsive Garnet and gave her full attention to the scene.  
"Now. I will not have food wAsTEd-" Pearl started but it was too late.  
Soup covered Lapis from head to waist.  
"FOOd FIgHt!" laughed Peridot as she threw a piece of bread, not really aiming at anything.  
Lapis lifted every ounce of soup and returned it, this time with more force.  
"sToP it! Y-" Pearl was hit by a chair.  
"HAhHah! This is fun!" Peridot stopped throwing food and started throwing anything she could get her hands on. A big bang shook the house but they all kept throwing food (and chairs in Peridot's account). Garnet just got up and went inside the temple, clearly attended on doing something important.  
"You stupid DeFeCt!" Lapis yelled throwing a chicken leg. Another bang shook the house.  
"You caged moNsTeR!" Amethyst yelled throwing a salad.  
"StOp iT YOU TWO! THE DINNER IS RUINED NOW!" Pearl screeched.  
"Guys! Please stop now! This was fun but my bowtie is ruined!" Peridot said sadly as she showed her bowtie covered in soup.  
Another bang erupted in the house.  
Lapis and Amethyst froze. Guilt for ruining Peridot's bowtie welled up in them.  
"I'm sorry." They said at the same time. They shared a glare before looking back at her.  
"Here let's go get you a new one" Amethyst said as she walked towards her.  
"No!" Lapis yelled as she ran and grabbed her.  
"We will just make a new one at the barn. We are leaving now." Lapis rushed to the warp pad.  
"Do we have to go now?!" whined Peridot.  
"Yes we do." she gave Amethyst a look before disappearing.  
Pearl was already fuming as she started to clean up the mess that was left behind.  
Amethyst just ran into her room.  
Garnet still hasn't been understood for her actions.  
Steven is taking an awful lot of time with the call he is taking.  
And another bang shook the house.  
This dinner was a disaster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I'm so sorry for forgetting. I'm such an idiot. Thanks for reading! C:


	6. Thoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arg I always take forever to post. I always forget.

"Lapis, why are u so mad at Amethyst? And why is she so mad at you? And why did-" "Peridot, just be quiet." Lapis didn't feel like answering all of her questions but she knew they would come up eventually. She sat on the water tower ever since they came back from the temple and just as she was cooling off, Peridot came to bother her with a million questions. Peridot just sighed and began the long journey back down. Lapis felt guilty, for making Peridot sad and ruining the planned event. 'Steven tried to make us get along, But all I did was ruin it. After all he has done for us.' she thought as she sulked. 'Wait, where was Steven?' It suddenly hit her. He wasn't there for the fight. 'He said he had to take a call but it shouldn't have took that long...' Lapis thought back to the light coming from his cellphone in his pocket and how panicked he looked. 'Wait wasn't his cellphone charging by the night stand...' Her thoughts interrupted by a shriek followed by a thump. She looked below to see Peridot face first on the ground below. She calmly flew down and scooped her up. "Are you oka-" "DO I looK oKaY?!" She screeched as she held her face. "Peri, let me see" Lapis attempted to move her hands to no avail. After two minutes and several bite marks, Lapis managed to get a look at her face. "Oh my gosh Peri, your gem is cracked!" The crack was barely noticeable but it was enough to make them both panick. "We have to bring you to Steven!" Lapis almost tripped as she ran as fast as she can to the nearest warp pad.  
____________________________________  
"Stupid Lapis, always has to be dramatic" Amethyst muttered as she paced around her room. She has been there for the last hour "cooling off". She heard knocking at her door and groaned. "AmeTHyst we hAVe to tAlk aboUt this!" Pearl yelled already being let in and dragging her to the couch. She rolled her eyes, already expecting a lecture. "Amethyst, u should know better! That wasn't the right thing to do! Why can't you be more like me and tell the truth?!"  
"POLICE!" "GAh! AmethYst made me DO it! I JUst wanted to driVe like a nOrmaL huMan being but she insisted we SPeed up becAuse of a pINk haired bEauTy!" A cough got her attention and Lapis was standing on the warp pad with an amused look. Peridot glitched and started giggling. Amethyst muttered a "Great example Pearl. I'll try 'telling the truth' next time" while glaring at her. "Sorry, I had to. Anyways, Peri here cracked her gem. Have you seen Steven?" Pearl snapped out of it and blinked. "He's probably still in the bathroom..." Everyone turned their heads toward the bathroom. It has been hours but he never came out. They all went towards the door and opened it. And then, everyone gasped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I won't take forever on the next one. See ya next time!


	7. Run

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to keep y'all waiting. Man, I really got to do better on this story. I'm just making up the plot as I go. XD Enjoy. C:

"OH WhAt THe FU-" Amethyst started but was awarded with a smack from Pearl. There, standing in the bathroom, was Steven.... with Jasper.   
Steven got up right away, already fumbling with a response and blocking their vision of her.  
"WAIT IT'S OKay! I-I- she-she" He didn't get much out before she got up from her spot and started glaring.  
"Either you want to start a fight or I'm leaving!" She spat out looking at them before turning her head towards Steven. "Rose, your army never fails to amuse me." There was a hint of amusement in her voice. "But as I told you before, I ain't going to change my mind."   
The others remained silent. Lapis, blocking all outside distractions, started to get reeled deep into thought.   
'Wait, Peridot told me she was corrupted. How is she-' She scrunched her face up.   
Then it clicked.  
Steven had this whole thing planned.  
At the donut shop... The shiny thing in his pocket. That wasn't money. That was her gem.  
And at the dinner table, that was no phone. That was her gem reforming. Which would explain the light...  
She felt a sudden wave of anger filled her.   
She felt her hands curl into fists and suddenly, water bursted from the shower head, using so much pressure, Lapis grabbed Jasper with a water hand and threw her through a wall.   
"LAPIS what are YOU-" Steven started but was cut off by the look she gave him.  
"YOU tried to help her this whole time and you didn't even think of HOW we would feel?" She felt a hand on her shoulder but she shook it off.  
"Lapis, please-" Steven looked guilty but she carried on.  
"DID you even THINK of the danger you could have yourself into?! How so easily, she could have killed you in this tiny compacted room?!" She suddenly stopped.  
Another thing she had realized. The house shaked continuously during dinner. That only meant one thing.  
There must have been some sort of movement.  
She finally noticed that Steven was hiding his hand.  
Before she can even find out what on earth happened, she suddenly saw black.  
______________________________________________________  
"LApIS!" Steven and Peridot screamed at the same time as a huge piece of rubble suddenly collided with her. A cloud of smoke formed as her gem skidded across the floor.   
Jasper climbed back through the wall.  
"You don't know how MUCH I wanted to do that." Jasper said grinning evilly.   
Pearl and Amethyst suddenly got into defense mode and the fighting began.  
"Grab her gem!" Steven shouted as Peridot rushed to grab it. She suddenly glitched and collapsed to her knees.   
"Aughhh.." She clutched her gem in pain, having forgotten it was cracked in the middle of the situation.   
Steven stumbled over to her and picked her up.  
"Peridot, what's wrong?" He asked with concern before noticing the crack on her gem. "AH!" He panicked, accidently releasing her. She fell face first into the ground and hissed in pain. There was more important things to do right now. She got on all fours and crawled over to grab Lapis's gem.   
"You can fix it later, right now we need to secure her ge-" Before she could finish, she looked up to see Pearl and Amethyst no where in sight. However, she did having something invading her view. Jasper stood, panting from the fight. She met her gaze and everything remained silent for a moment before Steven suddenly grasped her wrist with his left hand and ran out the door. She was awkwardly being pulled down the stairs and she registered stomping noises from inside the temple.   
She was chasing them.  
Steven sped up, sweating uncontrollably as he headed anywhere. 'As long as they lost her' he thought.  
Peridot shrieked. Getting sand all over her hair and barely managing to hold Lapis's gem.   
"What about the others?!" Peridot asked, more concerned about Amethyst. 'I hope she's alright.' Peridot thought as Steven barely muttered out a response. "I'm sure they are fine! We just can't let her catch us!" Steven fianlly managed out. Jasper was gaining up to them and Steven was starting to lose energy. Peridot glitched once more and this time, her hand vanished for a second, dropping Lapis in the process.   
"StEven wait! I dropped Lapis!" Peridot yelled but he didnt slow down at all. Fear quickly filled her when she noticed Jasper getting near it. But, she merely kicked it behind and continued running towards them.  
"Rose, quit RUNNInG AND GIVe it up!" She yelled.  
Peridot whimpered as Steven began to slow down. 'This is it. This is how we perish.' Peridot waited for a painful poofing/shattering and closed her eyes. Suddenly, she felt a gust of air hit her face and she opened her eyes to find them in the sky. She yelped as she painfully gripped Steven's shirt.  
"How-" she began before she realized it. Steven had floating powers. 'Duh' she told herself.  
Steven looked guiltily at her before paddling them towards a group of trees.   
"I'm sorry Peridot. I should have thought this through. None of this would have happened if I did."  
Peridot just nodded. "Its fine Steven. At least we aren't dead. Now could you please explain what is going on?"   
Steven sighed and nodded as they slowly descended into the forest. Seemingly having lost Jasper. For now.  
"Okay. So here's what happened that led up to now." He began as Peridot took a seat on the floor and gave him her full attention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MY fingers. Lol I am writing this on a phone. I'm sorry if I don't write a lot per chapter. Its looks a lot on my phone. I'll see ya next time.  
> Viewers: In the next decade or so, yeah.


	8. How it started-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *screams at the last time i updated*

-flashback ripple effect and noises- (lol nah im not gonna do that)  
"So it all started with the guilt" He began as he edged a bit closer to make sure he wasn't being too loud.   
"The guilt of not being able to help her, I really did feel bad." He paused.  
"So i decided to try something. I snuck into the bubble room in the middle of the night and I grabbed her gem. Now, I really didnt think it would work but I waited for her to come out to see if it did." he started to play with a leaf.   
"But she wasnt coming out and I heard someone coming so I put her gem in my pocket and left quickly. I was going to put her gem back, honest! But everytime I tried, Garnet would be in there or Pearl would be looming over me at night. That was when, she started to reform right before we all had dinner. I sorry I lied about it being a phone call but I just panicked."  
"You don't have to apologize Steven, I would have freAked out too."   
"Thanks Peri. As I was saying, I quickly ran into the bathroom and that was when she came out. I was really outright terrified and she looked the same too. But then she strangely turned really calm and asked where we were. I started to explain to her what a bathroom is when she suddenly jumped and the whole room shook."  
"That would explain the shaking during the food fight... Ha, I thought you were passing gas!"  
"She had turned the shower on" trying to ignore the comment, "and had gone into some defense pose. She really reminded me of you when I first showed u the bathroom. I explained almost everything to her and everytime she saw something new like the flush on the toilet or the running water of the sink, she would jump. She didn't seem threatening at all. It was almost as if... She didnt remember what happened." His eyes traveled to the side as he really started to think.   
"And then what?! Don't leave me on a cliffhanger you clump of dirt!" (A/N: *looks at the last chapter and how long it was posted ago* (^_^;)  
"And then she thanked me for explaining these things and I actually felt like she could be redeemed. We talked about many things and I told her about earth. It was really a great conversation. And then... I mentioned you guys and there was this sudden flash in her eyes. Her face suddenly twisted into one of disgust and she towered over me. I really didn't know what happened but I think i jogged her memory.  
She told me that she wasn't going to fall into one of my traps and how she was going to find a way off this planet. I begged her to stay and I blocked the door. I didnt want to give up that easily. After minutes of debating she fianlly sat down and and so did I. She asked why I couldnt just let this planet go and i just poured my heart out. And then... You guys came and I guess u know the rest." He rubbed the back of his neck and sighed.   
"Wow. Just wow." She said in disbelief.   
"Again, I am really sorry! Please don't be mad at meee."  
"Mad at you?! Are you kidding? That was GReat! The sheer determination and the disobedience! I would have never done something like that! Im impressed." She praised and grinned.  
"Yeah, that was REALLY impressive." A voice from the shadows said.  
"JASPER!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *vanishes into the unknown again*


	9. Encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, fianlly an update. Im really trying to improve my wrItIng argh I disliKE it. But I like this fandom so Im gonna keep going. :^) Even if it does take a while

The ground rumbled as a certain orange gem circled around the trees that had kept the two safe from sight.   
Silence followed as no words were exchanged other than Jasper's panting and the nearby sound of the ocean waves hitting the shore. Fear ran through the 2 like prey having been cornered and the silence seemed to have lasted forever. "Listen let's make this easy..." Peridot started as she slowly got up and raised her hands in front of her.   
Jasper, seeming to have calmed down after the endless running and adrenaline, narrowed her eyes at such a thought but before she could utter a word, Steven cut her off.  
"Y-yeah! We don't need to fight. We can all just sit down and work this out together!" He said grinning nervously while taking the same pose Peridot was recently in.  
"There it is again." Jasper's first choice of words have made it's presence.  
"What?" His grin faltered a bit.  
"Your "Im so perfect" act!" She growled out as she grabbed him by the shirt and slammed him into a tree. Peridot stumbled back and seemed to have choked on some words as all that came out was "OH SHeKIgDe- cah- KAH".   
He broke out in a sweat, dreading what he has landed himself into but confusion made itself into his face.  
"I-Im not-"  
"You are so sickeningly sweet, it's disgusting. I don't know why m- Pink diamond has thought to have ever created such a pathetic gem like you. She was brilliant and glorious and YOU. TOOK. HER." She took a deep breath in, closing her eyes to prevent any tears threatening to spill down her sorrowful face.  
"Away." She finished as she let go of him, who was already tearing up a bit, and turned to the gem who was currently trying to get words out of her mouth without her form distorting from her now more damaged gem. Silently, she grabbed her by the shoulders, Peridot wincing at such contact. Before she could even protest, a cloud of smoke took her place as Jasper squeezed her the same way Garnet had when she was first poofed back at the warp pads.  
Steven let out a gasp and attempted to get up to help only to be kicked back down, wheezing as air left his lungs. Clutching the green gem in her hands, she turned on her heel and traveled deeper into the area, but not without giving him one last menacing glare. He stayed in fetal position, not sure at all whether the tears down his face was from the pain or his sudden feeling of worthlessness. His head started to twirl amd the sudden urge to sleep was very tempting. He closed his eyes slowly and drifted off, but not before hearing a famliar cry of his name.  
"STEVEN!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't really thought I'd make it this far. I guess until next time. :)

**Author's Note:**

> I'll try to update as much as I can. Until next time. Bye! :)


End file.
